Nearer My Goddess to Thee
by KitsunesMask
Summary: Naruto let out a small frustrated sigh. He had been so close that night. So close to winning the game.


**Nearer my Goddess to Thee**

**WEEEELLLLCOOOOMMMEEE NARUTO NATIOOOOOOON! *Announcer voice changes to customer service voice* Hello. Thank you for choosing Nearer my Goddess to Thee. At this time I would like to point out the the author of this story does not own Naruto. Thank you and have a nice day!**

**So thanks again for clicking on this story. It really means a lot to me and you know what else would make me happy? If you reviewed after you finished reading ;) I roast marshmallows over flames. They are not appreciated but still accepted.**

**Also, I know I have other stories going at the moment but I couldn't help but post this. Sorry. :P **

**Chapter One: The Game**

He knew exactly where he was. He knew where he went every night as he closed his eyes to sleep. It had started not to long ago. Maybe at the beginning of the month.

He would always appear here. Barefoot and clad in only a pair of black shin length pants. A thin fog that settled near the ground would twist like smoke as he walked slowly on the soft soil beneath his feet. His first time here, his eyes traveled up, expecting to see the moon's shining face above him but it hadn't been there. The thick trees blocked it from his view and it's rays did not reach past the thick shield of trees above. But yet the forest like area was illuminated with a ethereal glow that gave it it's dreamy air. A peaceful quiet was settled over the area as if nothing where there. Then, faintly he would hear it. Or rather her.

He made his way slowly to what he had now called the starting point. It was where he had first met her. Naruto slowly made his way through the wooded area. Toward her soft humming. She would always be there, always humming to herself patiently waiting for him every night. Naruto wouldn't have minded her company if he knew anything about her, but nothing was ever shared between the two.

Naruto ducked under a branch and came to a sudden stop. There she was. Sitting in her usual spot near what Naruto had assumed was the only fallen tree in the massive forest. The beautiful woman that had been haunting Naruto's dreams recently. He assumed she was beautiful because he could only catch glimpses of her from afar. When he tried to move closer to her she would let out a melodious laugh that entranced the blond, then either run gracefully from him, or disappear all together.

From the distance she kept between them, he couldn't make out any details about her besides the fact that she had long silken black hair, a rather pale complexion, and was on the petite side. He wondered for a moment, remaining in his spot so she would not disappear among the foliage, (as she did when he moved to her) if he would ever be given the chance to move closer. It was almost routine for the two now. He would move closer and she would run. Like a game of cat and mouse and Naruto, the unsuccessful cat, was becoming wary of his pray. He didn't know anything about the strange woman that appeared to him one night. He could never catch her, and he mused to himself about what would happen if he actually did. Beginning their nightly game, Naruto took a step toward her. She smiled warmly, her soft laughter reached his ears sending shivers down his spine. And so their game began as she turned and ran gracefully into the thickening trees of the forest with Naruto following close behind.

It was getting close to the end of their nightly round. It always stopped when he reached the clearing. And he knew it was close. He didn't have that much time left to reach her. Quickening his pace, the blond pulled up next to the woman. As his fingers brushed gently against the skin of her arm, sparks shot through his body and they burst into the clearing. His chance was gone and she was no where to be found.

"It's not time yet Naruto." a soft voice echoed warmly in his head. "Maybe next time."

Naruto let out a small frustrated sigh. He had been so close that night. So close to winning the game.


End file.
